Nuit sans lune
by Chi No Tenshi
Summary: Remords… Avant une nuit d'amour lors d’un soir sans lune. Et vient le renouvellement de la promesse. Yaoi


Comme tout le monde le sait les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Kaori Yuki! 

Je prierais également aux homophobes, bien que j'ai signalé le Yaoi, de passer leur chemin :-) Car cette pitit OS est 3/4 un lemon! (qu'est-ce que vous voulez quand on s'ennuie -.- Mais ça fait un moment que j'ai écris cette OS) Je trouve ce couple trop mignon, même si c'est le couple principale de l'histoire!

Je demanderai également indulgence car c'est le premier lemon que je dévoile au publie, alors pitiééé! C'est pas le premier que j'ai écris (et de très loin de pire!) mais bon... Je dis aussi pas non sur des avis généraux. :-)

Sur ce bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Nuit sans lune**

Seul dans sa chambre, le comte Cain, allongé dans son lit, regardait en direction de la fenêtre. Il contemplait par cette dernière la nuit sans lune qui c'était installée depuis maintenant un peu plus d'une heure. C'était toutefois ce qu'il lui semblait.

Il repensait aux évènements d'il y avait quelques jours. Ayant découvert le meurtrier d'une affaire, ce dernier lui avait tiré dessus dans l'intention de le réduire au silence. Mais Riff s'était interposé et avait protégé le jeune Lord de son propre corps. Heureusement, ce n'était rien de grave, mais depuis son majordome devait se ménager.

Cain lui en voulait de cet acte de folie, mais surtout, il s'en voulait à lui-même. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il aurait dû le savoir… Le jeune homme y avait repensé le matin même. Son compagnon avait toujours réussit à le retrouver lorsqu'il s'échappait du château quand il était encore enfant. Alors pourquoi en aurait-il été différemment maintenant ? Surtout vu comme il s'était échappé de la calèche suite à leur dispute, il aurait dû savoir que Riff le chercherai… Et qu'une fois de plus il l'aurait retrouvé. De plus, il était du devoir du majordome de protéger son maître…

-My lord ?

_**L'ange entre chez le démon par une nuit sans lune. Par une porte dérobée, comme un voleur caché par la nuit.**_

Cain sortit brusquement de ses sombres pensées et regarda celui qui l'avait appelé. Il avait simplement sa robe de chambre sur lui, il était même toujours pied nu. Vision fort inhabituel quand on connaissait Riff, toujours vêtu de ses costumes impeccables.

-Riff ?! Tu ne devrais pas être là. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je sais bien que vous ne dormez pas si tôt my lord. Surtout ces derniers temps.

Riff avait eu très envie de dire « surtout depuis mon accident » mais il s'en était retenu. Il ne voulait pas manquer de respect à son maître, mais surtout, il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser avec ça. Cain ne pouvait défaire son regard de son subordonné qu'il n'avait que peu vu depuis plusieurs jours. Il ronchonna faiblement :

-Je t'ai dis que tu ne devrais pas être là Riff… Le médecin t'a dit de rester tranquille…

-Je voulais vous parler my lord. Et n'est-ce pas plutôt vous qui avez ordonné au médecin de me donner un repos forcé ?

Cain détourna légèrement les yeux. Riff avait visé juste, mais chacun était conscient que l'autre savait depuis longtemps.

-Que veux-tu me dire ? Abandonna Cain.

Le majordome vint s'asseoir au bord du lit et observa son maître un instant avant de déclarer :

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir blessé… Lorsque vous êtes partit finir votre affaire. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça.

-Ce n'est pas grave… Tu avais compris les sentiments du frère non ?

-Pas vraiment. C'est surtout, que j'étais fâché contre Miss Elisa.

-Pourquoi ?

-Lorsque je l'ai entendu dire qu'elle était contente que ce monsieur Colin soit mort, et que c'était sûrement grâce à la malédiction de votre famille. La façon dont elle avait l'air satisfaite que ce soit grâce à vous et votre lignée m'a énervé. Je me suis donc emporté, je suis désolé. My lord.

_« My lord, vous pouvez être en colère contre moi. Mais si vous saviez à quelle point je vous aime… Que ce passera-t-il si je ne quittais pas cette chambre sans vous avoir volé votre innocence ? Me haïrez-vous ? Seriez vous si choqué que vous me laisseriez faire sans un geste ? Ou est-ce que vous m'accompagneriez dans ma folie ? »_

Les deux hommes s'observaient. Cain ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il tenait beaucoup à Riff, et il savait que ce dernier avait une loyauté aveugle envers lui. Mais à ce point…

_**Deux hommes. Deux péchés. Le démon Cain, le premier meurtrier fratricide de l'histoire. Et l'ange Riff, portant en lui le péché d'aimer un homme. L'union interdite !**_

Le jeune comte voyait son majordome se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Il le voyait, et pourtant il fut surprit lorsque Riff l'embrassa. Il voulut le repousser, mais pourquoi le faire ? Ce baiser était si tendre et passionné… Inconsciemment, il l'avait même attendu. Fermant ses magnifiques yeux verts-mordorés, il se laissa aller à ce baiser, tandis que Riff venait caresser sa langue de la sienne.

Par ce simple baiser, Cain avait presque envie de pleurer de tant de passion et de tendresse à son égard. Le jeune médecin avait-il vraiment de tels sentiments si sincères envers lui ? Le comte l'avait toujours espéré mais… Le baiser se rompit, laissant le jeune noble qui rouvrit les yeux revenir à la réalité. Mais il ne pu y rester bien longtemps. La main de Riff descendait le long de son corps en une lente caresse, tout en retirant le drap de sur lui. Le majordome passa rapidement le regard sur tout le corps de son maître qui ne portait qu'un caleçon.

-Vous devriez vous vêtire un peu plus la nuit. Vous pourriez tomber malade. Ou être victime de gens mal intentionnés…

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un doux murmure, presque envoûtant. Sa remarque ne sembla pourtant pas gêner le destinataire, qui était cependant un peu embarrassé depuis le début. Riff contemplât encore un instant le corps d'albâtre allongé à côté de lui avant de venir au dessus. Cain paraissait si faible à être si pâle et ainsi perdu sous lui dans ce grand lit. Riff embrassa le cou gracile. Les épaules frêles. Descendit sur les clavicules avant d'embrasser un téton à la couleur de fleur de cerisier. Cain eu un petit gémissement de surprise, très vite suivit par d'interminables soupirs de plaisir. Riff ne se faisait que douceur et passion sur ce corps au dos meurtrit. Bientôt, sa main glissa sur les côtes du jeune comte pour aller retirer sa prison de tissu. Enfin sa main s'échoua sur sa virilité et y commença de lentes et interminables caresses. Cain hoqueta de surprise, visiblement, il ne c'était pas attendus à aller jusque là. Bientôt, l'homme aux yeux mordorés se mit à gémir sous le délicieux supplice de son compagnon qui lui faisait connaître la chaleur de l'enfer.

-Riff… Riff… Répétait-il, haletant.

-Cain.

Le médecin embrassa son jeune amant, d'un long baiser fougueux. Puis le blond descendis prendre dans sa bouche la virilité palpitante de son comte tant aimé. Ce dernier gémit de plus belle. C'en était trop. C'était si bon que c'en était presque effrayant. Mais il n'allait pas tenir, il fallait que Riff arrête. Cain essaya bien de se dégager, mais la pression des mains de son compagnon sur ses hanches et un regard de sa part lui firent comprendre qu'il ne s'échapperai pas. Il était même trop tard. Le jeune comte criait déjà son extase alors qu'il se déversait dans la bouche de Riff qui ne perdit pas une goutte de cette essence de vie.

Le médecin revint embrasser son compagnon, lui faisant goutter sa propre saveur.

-Cain ?

-Hm… ?

Le jeune comte était encore quelque peu perdu dans la brume de son cerveau et la faiblesse engendré par sa jouissance.

-Prenez-moi.

-Hein ?!

L'homme aux yeux mordoré mi-clos, les rouvrit brusquement. Il lançait à son compagnon un regard d'incompréhension, ou plutôt le regard de celui qui avait peur de comprendre. Riff le regardait fixement, avec la plus grande sincérité du monde, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

-Je ne veux pas vous blesser en vous prenant. J'ai peur de rouvrir les blessures de votre dos, alors prenez-moi.

Cain semblait complètement perdu, abasourdit.

-Mais je… Riff…

-Je vous guiderez.

Lentement, Cain acquiesça. C'était dans ces cas là que l'on voyait qui était le véritable maître. En tout cas ce soir… Même si leur position pouvait faire penser le contraire.

Riff retira sa robe de chambre et dévoila à son tour son corps nu. Puis il prit la place de Cain et s'allongea pour permettre à son amant de s'asseoir sur ses hanches. Il respira un instant l'odeur enivrante de son compagnon qui l'observait. Souriant doucement, Riff prit la main de son maître et en embrassa les doigts, avant de les lécher consciencieusement. La virilité du médecin était déjà tendu, et celle de Cain recommençait à l'être rien qu'à cette vision et à la pensée de ce qu'il allait faire.

Riff lâcha la main de son amant et murmura :

-Entrez vos doigts en moi…

Le comte tressaillie, mais alla obéir à celui qui était le véritable maître des deux. Il se dégagea du ventre de son amant et vint entre ses jambes ouvertes. Il entra alors un doigts dans son intimité, regardant avec inquiétude le visage de son précieux compagnon. Il n'avait cillé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Cain…

Son murmure était si doux… Si encouragent… Le jeune homme entra alors deux derniers doigts dans le corps de son amant qui gémis. Prenant un peu confiance sur le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas blessé, il fit aller et venir ses doigts. En même tant, il décida lui aussi de goûter à la virilité palpitante de son majordome. Il avait goûter à la sienne, pourquoi pas lui ? Alors il se pencha, et embrassa le bout luisant, faisant hoqueter son partenaire, qui semblait impressionné d'un tel élan de témérité, mais content. Cain laissa glisser sa langue le long de cette impressionnante érection, écoutant avec plaisir les gémissements de son ami. Mais un gémissement plus éloquent que les autres le ramena à la réalité. Il retira ses doigts et s'éloigna de l'érection. Cependant, il revint embrasser Riff, un long baiser fougueux et passionné. Mais malgré cet élan de témérité, il avait toujours peur d'entrer en son ami et de le blesser. Ce dernier paru le sentir et murmura :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas… Ca ira. Et qu'importe la douleur si c'est vous qui me l'infligez…

-Idiot…

Cain enfouit un instant sa tête au creux du cou de Riff.

-Si vous avez si peur, je peux le faire pour vous…

Sans même dénicher sa tête de son cou, le lord acquiesça. Le médecin prit alors son cadet contre lui, prenant bien soin de ne pas agripper son dos pour ne pas lui faire de mal, et inversa de nouveau les positions. L'ancien étudient se redressa, forçant Cain à dévoiler son visage qu'il savait désemparé. Plus que jamais, c'était en cet instant que l'on voyait qui était le véritable maître et qui était le serviteur. Le jeune lord ne semblait pas supporter l'idée de faire le moindre mal directe à son majordome. Surtout pas après que ce dernier ai risqué sa vie pour lui. Le médecin se plaça au dessus de son amant, et sans prévenir il se pénétra, s'arrachant un gémissement, à la fois de douleur et de plaisir.

-Riff ! S'inquiéta Cain.

Les deux hommes haletaient, mais plus particulièrement Riff. L'aîné fixa le magnifique regard vert-mordoré de son maître qu'il aimait tant. Alors, sans le quitter du regard, il commença de lent va et vient. Puis le rythme s'accéléra en même tant que le plaisir et la passion.

-Riff… Hm !

Le médecin ne quittait pas Cain du regard. Cet homme qu'il avait si longtemps désiré… Et lui non plus ne le quittait pas des yeux. Les deux hommes gémissaient de concert, et bientôt ils crièrent leur plaisir ensemble. Cain se déversant dans le corps de son aîné, et Riff sur le ventre de son amour.

Le blond se décala avec lenteur et vint s'allonger près de son maître, restant ainsi quelques instants pour retrouver leur calme. Quand tout redevint à peu près à la normal, le comte demanda :

-Je voudrais prendre un bain…

-A cette heure-ci my lord ?

-Sans toi pour t'en occuper je n'en prend plus aussi souvent qu'avant. Les domestiques ne le font pas correctement… Et oui, à cette heure-ci.

Riff eu un sourire amusé, mais il répondit avec dans la voix son sérieux de majordome :

-A vos ordres my lord.

Il changea cependant totalement sa façon de procéder en prenant délicatement son très cher comte dans ses bras. Ce dernier s'accrochant à son cou.

-Vous avez maigri my lord…

-C'est parce que tu n'es plus là pour t'occuper de moi…

Riff eu un sourire face à la remarque de ce gamin blottit contre son torse.

-Il ne fallait pas m'écarter ainsi alors.

-Pour que tu me fasses je ne sais quel malaise qui prolonge ta convalescence ? Pas question ! Je ne veux plus être tout seul…

Le majordome avait commencé à faire couler l'eau pendant que Cain répondait et caressait au passage, du bout des doigts, la cicatrice qu'avait laissé la balle du revolver. L'homme soupira, et entra dans la baignoire où il s'assit, son maître contre lui.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas seul my lord. Je l'ai promis, je m'y tiendrai. Ce que nous avons fait ce soir n'est-il pas la plus grande preuve de ma fidélité et de ma sincérité envers vous ? Je vous aime my lord… Je vous accompagnerai jusqu'en enfer, au nom de cet amour... J'en fais le serment. Cain…

Cain gardait ses bras autour et sa tête caché au creux du cou de son subordonné, mais il passa une main dans l'eau et éclaboussa le dos de Riff, comme s'il voulait qu'il se taise. Néanmoins l'homme blond savait qu'il essayait de cacher les larmes qu'il était en train de verser.

_**L'union d'un démon et d'un ange. Une union interdite. Une union sans témoins. Une union des corps, pour devenir une seule âme et un seul cœur ; lors d'une nuit sans lune…** _


End file.
